Love Bells Ring
by GraphiteHelix
Summary: REVISED Sequel to Love That'll Last A Lifetime. In only two weeks, TK and Kari will tie the knot! Last minute planning takes place, will everything go well?


**AN: REVISED** – Sorry for the confusion on the niece/nephew part of the story. It's been given a QUICK fix. -cheesy grin- Thanks to all those who reviewed and brought this to my attention!

Here it is… the final installment of my Takari Trilogy. To further understand the story, I recommend reading Moonlight Pagoda and Love That'll Last a Lifetime before reading this. Enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

**Love Bells Ring**

It's been nearly two years since that memorable night at the park where the couple shared a special bond with each other, a night where perfect planning went to waste, the night when TK proposed to Kari under the bright full moon.

In two weeks time, the young couple would take their relationship to the next level. Though, before this, or anything else, can happen, planning must be done.

"TK and I already agreed to have the ceremony on the pagoda at the park." Kari said, looking back and forth at the three girls sitting around her.

"So, you two already started planning a bit then, yeah?" Sora asked, adjusting her position to get comfortable.

"We're all ears!" Yolei chimed in, also getting comfortable.

"Well, to set some facts straight, TK doesn't know of what I have in mind." Kari said with a smile plastered on her face, "We both just agreed to have the marriage done on the pagoda. I started the initial planning."

"Don't keep us waiting then, spill!" Mimi said, scooting closer into the circle.

Kari used the next half hour to explain everything she wanted done in the wedding. Once all the explaining was done, everything went silent.

"Problem," Sora said a minute later, breaking the silence, "How are we going to get to the pagoda? Is there not going to be a traditional procession?"

"That little detail, I never thought about." Kari sighed, staring at the red-head, "Y'know, now is the time I wish we never made the boys promise to keep out of our hairs."

"Especially boy genius," Sora added, "I wonder what they're up to anyways?"

Four men were seen in intense competition within the painted rectangular boundaries of a basketball court. It was a two-on-two match, a match featuring two guys with blonde hair and another two with brown hair and a pair of goggles strapped around their heads.

"Brotherly Love has a big lead against the Goggleheads! They're up by 34 points!" A guy with red hair said, staring at his laptop with had the numbers 76 in yellow and 42 in brown. He looked down at the clock of his laptop and took a whistle out. "Halftime!" He yelled out and sounded the whistle.

"Thanks for that, Izzy. I thought I was going to die out there." The shortest of the goggleheads said, taking a seat next to the announcer.

"No problem, Davis." Izzy said, handing him a bottle of ice cold water. "I would say you're already dead. You're getting pummeled and tossed around by Matt and TK."

"Well, I prefer playing soccer over basketball," Davis said, "And I know Tai agrees with me."

"Do I ever," The tallest of the goggleheads said, "Basketball's just not my thing. Besides, we're playing against a basketball prodigy and his older brother. It's no wonder why we're losing."

"Giving up already, you two?" The youngest of the blondes yelled out from the half court circle, "It doesn't take that long for a water break."

"It's halftime, TK! Leave us alone!" Tai yelled back. "Go practice with Matt and let us goggleheads rest!"

About three blocks from the park, Joe, Cody, and Ken were given the assignment to buy dinner for the group. Cody, now 21, walked and listened as the two older men discussed and complained about how they were chosen to buy dinner.

"I still think it's not fair for the other guys to be goofing off while the rest of us are working!" The oldest of the three whined, "I mean, come on! Who draws straws to determine who buys dinner?"

"We did, Joe, and we got the three shortest straws. I think it's fair." Ken replied, pulling a straw out from his pocket, "And since I got the shortest of the three, I get to hold the money." He grinned.

"I find THAT unfair because it should be the oldest to hold the money." Joe said, "You young ones might go and blow it all off on entertainment purposes."

"We aren't kids anymore, Joe. The money's perfectly safe with me." Ken said, patting the pocket containing the money.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Cody chimed in, "Let's just buy dinner and get back to TK and Kari's place and help them plan for the wedding. It's only two weeks away." The other two agreed and kept silent until they got to the store.

Two hours later, 10 of the 12 were seated in the living room while TK and Sora were working in the kitchen. Mimi, Yolei, Joe, Cody, and Ken were talking about how dumb it was to draw straws for dinner while Kari, Tai, Davis, Matt and Izzy were talking about how badly Tai and Davis were beaten.

"I still think it's because we were playing against one of the best basketball players of the world." Tai said, glancing over at the kitchen, "TK was voted MVP in three of the four years he played in high school."

"And I still prefer soccer over basketball." Davis said, pulling off his goggles.

"I still can't believe the score, though." Izzy said, laughing, "142 to 60. You guys got beat down pretty badly."

"I'll admit. 100 of those points were the result of TK making his shots." Matt said, "Basketball's not my thing."

"Dinner's ready!" TK yelled out, bringing a bowl of chicken salad to the dining table.

Everyone made their way to the dining room and saw half the table covered with food: Orange chicken, fried rice, sushi, salad and potato wedges (Mimi's specialty!).

TK set down a platter of after dinner mints and took his seat next to Kari.

"So, are there any other wedding issues we need to settle before the ceremony?" Joe asked, filling his plate with rice and chicken.

"Flower girl, ring bearer, and food." Kari said, tapping her chin, "Oh, and colors. It's all small things, really."

Slowly, the wedding planning was coming to a close. The wedding colors were quickly decided and the food problem solved. Kari and Tai's little cousin, Kenji, was to be the ring bearer. Julia, TK and Matt's little cousin, was chosen to be the flower girl.

Two weeks quickly passed and it was finally the day of the ceremony. The pagoda was covered in brilliant golds and carnation pinks. A ferry was also decorated in the same colors, as it will serve as transportation to and from the pagoda and as the reception area.

Izzy, Cody, Joe and Ken were standing at the dock of the pagoda, ushering friends and family to the small pagoda. They managed to fit all 30 invitees. Once every guest was seated, Joe took his seat at the keyboard and practiced the traditional wedding song. Izzy, Cody and Ken took seats behind him.

The presider took his place behind the podium and told the attendants that the ceremony was starting. TK and Matt, the best man, made their way to the front and faced the congregation. Izzy opened his laptop and played "Always" by Atlantic Starr. That cued the procession.

The first to walk in were Davis and Tai. Mimi and Yolei were next. They were soon followed by Sora, Kari's Maid of Honor. Next, little Julia slowly processed in, tossing flower petals down the aisle. She made her way and stood next to Sora. Behind Julia, little Kenji followed. He focused on not dropping the pillow of rings, scared that they might break. He took his spot next to Matt. Once little Kenji took his spot, Izzy stopped the music.

"Please stand." The presider said, motioning for the congregation to stand and face the back. Once everyone was facing the back, Joe started hitting the keys to "Here Comes the Bride."

Finally, Kari and her father process in. Once they got to the front, Mr. Kamiya let go of Kari's arm. He took her hand and placed it in TK's hand.

"Take good care of her." Mr. Kamiya said, smiling at his soon to be son-in-law.

"I will, Mr. Kamiya. Thank you." TK replied and smiled.

"I love you, daddy." Kari said and kissed her dad on the forehead. Mr. Kamiya smiled and made his way to his seat and sat down. The congregation soon followed.

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of two hearts into one." The presider said. He looked at the two celebrants and smiled. "Two hearts, one love. Love, love is patient. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love one another, and by doing so, you will bring more happiness and joy into your life."

The priest shares a few more stories and sayings and takes out his book of wedding blessings.

"The couple wishes to share their own vows." The priest said. He smiled at the two and gave TK a small nod.

"Kari, when I first met you, I felt like you were the one for me. We've been through so much together, good times and bad, and I have always felt happy having you by my side." He turned and saw Matt taking a ring from the pillow. He took the ring and slipped it onto Kari's ring finger. "With this ring, I hope you will be by my side for the rest of my life."

Kari smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "TK, when we first met, I used to always think you were the odd man out, what with your hats and all. But as I got to know you, I learned that you were a sweet and caring person, a person I would love to have with me for the rest of my life." She watched as Kenji walked over to Sora and handed her the second ring and making his way back next to Matt. She took the ring from Sora and slipped it onto TK's ring finger. "To me, this ring symbolizes the endless trust and love we have for each other. With this ring, I hope to spend the rest of my life with you."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi." The priest said, smiling, "And now my favorite part. You may now kiss the bride."

TK and Kari stared at each other, smiling. They turned to the crowd and shared a passionate kiss in front of those they invited.

About an hour later, after bringing all the chairs and other stuff on the ferry, they headed for the main dock to allow the other close friends to join the reception.

"It's now time for the spotlight dance! TK and Kari, this is for you!" Izzy said into a microphone and played "At the Beginning" by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx.

In each other's arms, the lovely couple swayed. The lights dimmed and a single spotlight flickered on, shining on the newlyweds.

"I love you, TK Takaishi." Kari said, resting her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"I love you, too, Kari Takaishi." TK said and kissed her forehead. They danced, oblivious of everything and everyone around them. They were on their Cloud 9. Slowly, the spotlight dimmed as the song came to an end.

_ In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning – with you. _

There you have it, the final installment of my Takari Trilogy? Love it or hate it, please review!


End file.
